Discussion:Funk/@comment-8451018-20130807225207
"Funk" ou comment tout faire pour lutter contre la déprime ! =P Wouha ! C'est dur comme entrée en matière, de se faire plaquer comme ça devant tout le monde. J'ai de la peine pour Rachel. Petite remarque : ici, les transferts d'école c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Ici avec Jesse, l'année d'après avec Kurt ! ^^' Ces lycées sont de vrais moulins. A la fin de Another One Bites The Dust, on sent quand même le regret dans les yeux de Jesse, non ? Non ? Moi, je crois le voir, en tout cas. ^^' Le truc de papier toilette dans la salle de répèt' par contre c'est mesquin. Franchement les VA n'avaient pas besoin de faire ça. ^^' La tête atterrée des ND est épique ! =P Bon alors, le moral ne va pas fort chez nos ND. En plus, Sue débarque, certaine de gagner bientôt. Très bien. "Sue get out of my room !" Go Will go. Wow, le coup du trophée balancé, j'étais à la fois choquée et ravie.Et après, Will propose de... voler la statue des VA…?!! O.o Euh… quel prof peut avoir des idées aussi'' break-the-law'' sérieux ?! Bon, apparemment cette "mission" revient officieusement à Puck et à Finn ! Et leur idée de crever les pneus bah, c'est pas mieux mais pas pire non plus que l'idée de Will ! --' Après, j'aime l'idée que Shelby ne veulent pas qu'ils soient renvoyés pourvu qu'ils paient. C'est un bon deal très fair-play. Et pourquoi Sue est présente au fait ?! XD Et après... Will veut se droguer ?! Olalala, ça ne va vraiment pas lui ! O_o Et c'est Sandy qui le remotive... Il sert enfin à quelque chose ce pervers ! =P Le Funk ! Les émotions. C'est pas sympa que les autres se moquent de Quinn parce qu'elle veut être funky aussi. Tu auras sans doute remarqué que Rachel est la seule à ne pas rire d'ailleurs. ;-) Oh ! Artie évoque Boogie Shoes ! Tant mieux parce qu'on retrouvera cette chanson deux saisons plus loin ! XD Mais, oui, elle doit être pleine de colère, la pauvre. thumb|left|300px(ce gif because j'aime la citation !) Quel bon acteur ce Will, on croirait vraiment à son béguin pour Sue ! =P Arg, encore du placenta ! =S Sue a vraiment un problème avec les placenta ! Elle en parle tout le temps, dans pratiquement toutes les saisons ! O_o' Tell Me Something Good Un truc assez flippant (je ne parle pas de la "chose rose" que tient Sandy au magasin !) : le fait que Terri confonde Will et Finn et… l'envisage ! Parce qu'elle y pense hein ? Je suis pas folle quand même. Elle pense à Finn ! O_o Encore un point qui rapproche Will et Finn. Heureusement qu'elle se reprend en entendant le mot Glee ! XD Loser Les filles de Sue sont vraiment perdues et déprimées sans elle. C'est compréhensible parce que certaines jouent leur avenir. =/ Mais voir Santana avec son paquet de mouchoirs et Brittany, décoiffée, l'uniforme de travers, poursuivant JBI, ça me fait mourir de rire. XD Puis, Good Vibrations. Ah, après It's A Man's Man's Man's World c'est le retour d'une belle conversation Quinncedes. Et l'invitation de Mercedes est vraiment gentille et leur tcheck est prometteur d'une belle amitié... qui ne sera malheureusement plus vraiment développée par la suite. =/ Ahaha, la maison de Sue avec tous ces trophées partout est une méga-grosse-blague. La conversation Sue et Will est bien surtout quand il insiste sur l'amour qu'elle porte à ses élèves. Elle parle vraiment à sa femme de ménage dans un mégaphone ??! 2ème méga-grosse-blague ! XD Arrrrg ! La fameuse scène des œufs… =S Elle commençait bien pourtant. Trop bien. Parce que mon dieu, ce lynchage est juste super humiliant. Et la pire des dégradations, c'est l'œuf final de Jesse (même si je doute qu'il soit aussi cruel pour approuver ça. Je mets ça sur l'effet de groupe) "Do it. Break it like you broke my heart. - I loved you." Et Rachel qui reste digne malgré sa douleur ! Je lui tire mon chapeau, puis un deuxième et tout un magasin de chapeaux même. La scène d'après, on dirait une séance de psy et les mecs qui se lèvent pour venger Rachel et son honneur ! Fangirlin' d'eux ! *_* Ça, c'est de la solidarité, tout ce que j'aime. =D Puis, c'est Will qui prend les choses en main. Le fait que Sue gagne grâce à un mash-up français de Céline Dion chanté par Kurt, ça yesss ! Mais qu'elle s'attribue la découverte de Kurt… Euh… enfin, c'est Sue quoi ! =P "Vive la différence !" =P Wow ! Et, parler à son ennemi via la TV, classe ! Et arriver juste après pour le faire descendre plus bas que terre. Moins classe. Un pas en avant et trois en arrière avec leur amitié à ressort. C'est dommage mais si tout était acquis dès le début, ce ne serait pas drôle. ^^ Arg ! Heureusement que ce baiser n'a pas eu lieu, ça vraiment été trop bizarre ! =S Puis, arrive Give Up The Funk et nos ND en mettent plein la vue aux robots dansants. =P "I'm so depressed." Ahaha, la roue tourne ! XD